


That night (he held so dear)

by luminfics



Series: Round 2017 [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, luminfics round 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 11:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11103660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminfics/pseuds/luminfics
Summary: It was easy for Lu Han to figure him out, not only because Minseok was not a great liar, but also because he wore his heart on his sleeves.





	That night (he held so dear)

**Author's Note:**

> Author: anonymous until reveals  
> Prompt #: 17  
> Title: that night (he held so dear)  
> Rating: R  
> Other pairings involved: none  
> Length: 6,250 words  
> Summary: It was easy for Lu Han to figure him out, not only because Minseok was not a great liar, but also because he wore his heart on his sleeves.  
> Warnings: drunken sex, mentions of smoking, mpreg  
> Notes: It had been tough writing this lol because I had to check if I was still in line with what the lovely prompter wanted. I hope you like it! Also, thanks to N for staying with me despite your busy sched. :)

Minseok was twenty years young and he knew so little about the cruel world they live in and Lu Han—his boss—was exactly the type of guy his mother warned him about.

 

“You have some hots for Mr. Lu?” Junmyeon, Minseok’s brother, asked out of the blue catching him off-guard.

 

Minseok liked a little jolt in his system, but Junmyeon surely took it to another level by surprising Minseok with a question he has always shoved in the back of his mind. He was not supposed to like his boss. “I-I do not!” He stuttered as he reluctantly tore his gaze away from his boss. Beads of sweat were forming on his forehead as he bit his lips nervously.

 

Junmyeon did not believe any of it. Minseok was easy to read and he obviously was not a great liar either. He chuckled as he patted the younger’s back. “You’ve been staring at him for a good fifteen minute. Don’t you think it’s too late to lie now?”

 

Minseok wanted to speak, but the words he thought of could not come out of his mouth. He was a nervous wreck. He heard Junmyeon laughed and it honestly made his head spin, his stomach was churning and he could feel his heart about to jump out of his ribcage. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell.”

 

It was late already—Minseok and his boss were the only people left in the building. His workload was just fine—it could get busy sometimes. His working hours was still something he could not get used to, though. He could only go home if Lu Han has called it a day.

 

“You’re drunk, Sir. I should call--” Minseok leaned in, buttoning up Lu Han’s wrinkled dress shirt to cover up the exposed skin. “Sir. What are you do—ahhh!” Minseok gasped after feeling the hot breath his boss was blowing on his exposed neck and it sent tingles down his spine.

 

“Y-you like that, Seokkie?” Lu Han was already stuttering with his words, yet he still found the energy to actually entice Minseok and turn him on. He pulled his petite secretary closer to him and started nibbling his earlobe and the noise Minseok made got him excited—his aching member wanting to break free from the tight jeans he was wearing.

 

Minseok moaned out loud when he felt Lu Han’s hand palming the forming tent on his lower half. His boss was drunk, but he knew what he wanted—Minseok— so he sloppily unbuckled his belt; his member sprung right after, staining Minseok’s newly bought coat with its precum.

 

“D-do you want,” He paused for a while, recollecting words as he stared at Minseok. “This?” He started planting soft kisses on Minseok’s skin where his neck and shoulders meet. The brunette answered with an audible Yes, continue. Please. that had Lu Han’s hands teasing Minseok’s perky nipples through the thin fabric of his clothes.

 

He hoisted Minseok up with the strength left on his body and sat him on his desk. He quickly removed his secretary’s pants along with his boxers and threw them on the floor. Minseok placed his hands over his cock, embarrassed with how naked he felt in front of his boss.

 

It was a long night—he allowed Lu Han to take him, fill him up until he was leaking with cum, whispering I love you in Lu Han’s ears on repeat like a broken cassette tape. He had never imagined his first being like that, but he allowed him because he was Lu Han and not someone else.

 

But it only took one message to break Minseok—please come home, han. i’m sorry and i miss you”— it finally dawned to him that whatever happened to them was a sin he should not have committed.

 

But it wasn’t his fault that he did not know Lu Han had someone waiting for him. It wasn’t his fault either when he chose to give all to Lu Han. After all, he was human like everybody else— he longed to love and be loved.

 

 

Lu Han woke up the following day in his office—fully dressed with a bad headache, not remembering what happened between him and his secretary. Minseok thought that was for the best. It would probably cost him his job if Lu Han recalled. He broke the company policy, something he has considered sacred and he could not seem to forgive himself.

 

 

Lu Han was not dense. He could be a stupid ass sometimes, but dense was something he was not. He knew if something was wrong and he noticed Minseok acting aloof with him. His secretary used to brighten up his day with encouraging words and his beautiful smile—he wasn’t doing any of them now and it felt weird.

 

“Did I do something wrong that night?” It has been a week. Minseok may be young, but he was resolute to keep it all to himself. Lu Han asked Minseok, but the petite man responded with a forced smile, telling him nothing. “I was drunk. Maybe I told you words I should not have.”

 

Lu Han liked Minseok—he was a good employee and there was more to it than that, he was a good listener. He liked him enough to let him destroy the walls he spent most of his life building. Those walls so high up that no one was allowed to break in and get to know the real him, not even his own family. Not even Seohyun.

 

It was Minseok who tried to understand when the world gave up on him.

 

 

Exactly a month has passed by since that night and Junmyeon knew Minseok was acting strange, suddenly sprinting towards the restroom every morning, hands pressing his lower abdomen, groaning in pain as he emptied his stomach.

 

He stood outside waiting for his younger brother to come out. He has some speculations, but until he has not talked to Minseok, he could not confirm his thoughts. His anxiety was growing the longer Minseok stayed inside the bathroom stall. His younger brother he tried so long and hard to protect—he wanted to know what was breaking him.

 

Minseok finally came out, his hair dishevelled and pain evident on his face. He was trying to act normal knowing how Junmyeon was suspicious of his recent behaviour. Junmyeon was a very observant person and he would not be surprised if he already has a clue of what he was trying to hide.

 

“Minseok, I’m not sure how to ask you this.” Junmyeon cleared the lump on his throat as he tried to calm down. He always had his way with words, but this, this was not something so simple to ask. He was scared, not for himself, but for Minseok. “Are you pregnant?”

 

Lying was of no use especially if it was Junmyeon he would try to deceive. “I-I am.” He choked as tears started to fall. Junmyeon enveloped him in a tight embrace and whispered words that eased his nerves. He has been stressed lately, most especially when he found out he was carrying a forming life in his tummy, his child—the fruit of that night he had with Lu Han.

 

“You’ve been acting strange around Lu Han lately.” Junmyeon carefully spoke and gauged Minseok’s reaction towards their boss’s name. “Is he the father?”

 

Minseok answered with a nod and he looked down—embarrassed. “Please, don’t tell him. His fiancée—I don’t want her to get hurt.”

 

“Don’t worry. I won’t tell.”

 

 

It irked Lu Han seeing how Minseok would not try to converse with everyone else besides Junmyeon and it annoyed him the most when his secretary avoided him like the plague. He was his secretary; he was supposed to work closely with Lu Han. How could Lu Han work efficiently when all Minseok did was to excuse himself to go to the nearest restroom.

 

Lu Han grabbed Minseok by the arm; the grip getting tighter as his secretary retaliated. He already had enough of his secretary ignoring him. Minseok was not getting paid by their company to gossip at work—he needed to work and be worthy of the salary he was getting.

 

But, if he has to be honest, it was not because Minseok was slacking that he chose to intervene—he just wanted Minseok to tell him what was wrong so he could make amends. He wanted the gloriousness of Minseok’s company.

 

Minseok groaned in pain. “Sir, you’re hurting me.” He placed an effort removing Lu Han’s tight grip on his arm, but it was no use. He was too weak—pregnancy taking a toll on his fragile body. He could not fight off Lu Han’s strength whilst his other hand was trying to cover his obviously expanding tummy.

 

Junmyeon came rapidly to the rescue. He was the only person who knew Minseok’s situation—the only person who could protect Minseok and his baby right now. “Stop it, sir. You’re obviously making him uncomfortable.”

 

Lu Han reluctantly removed his grip as he stared at Minseok’s pained expression and was utterly disappointed by his unsuccessful attempt to mend his damaged relationship with Minseok.

 

“I’m showing already, hyung.” Minseok panicked as he typed his resignation letter. He tapped the keys of his laptop with no mercy, his knees continued to tremble while thinking— words that looped in his head like threads intertwined on the hem of his shirt. He pressed his head against the comfort of the headrest, trying to convince himself that writing his resignation letter would be the best way out of his problem.

 

Junmyeon examined his stomach and hummed in agreement. “I’ll take care of your things. I’d send them to you.” He paused for a while as he patted Minseok’s back to reassure him that everything would be fine. “I’ll hand him your resignation letter too.”

 

“I’ll resign a week later.” He held Minseok’s hands and looped his fingers around his wrist—keeping tabs at how his younger brother had become— skinnier and frail. Fragile.

 

Minseok showed him an apologetic look. “I’m sorry. This—this job gives you a better pay. I’m sorry you have to lose it because of me.”

 

“Don’t worry. It’s fine.”

 

 

“What the fuck is this, Kim Junmyeon?” Lu Han’s eyes widened as he saw the envelope lying on his glass working table. “Where is he? I need to talk to him.” He was livid. How could Minseok resign without giving him prior notice?

 

Junmyeon licked his lips—trying to hide the fact that his heart might jump out any minute now. He was always a composed man, but there were times he has to admit that he was human like everybody else. He could get neurotic and tensed as well.

 

“It is as it is, Mr. Lu. Something happened that night and my brother could not bear working for you anymore.”

 

Lu Han was not taking it well. If he did something wrong, Minseok should have informed him and not leave him like an idiot. He slammed the table with his fist—fuck that. Minseok was the best secretary he has ever hired so far and he—he has grew fond of the younger male.

 

Wait—he did something wrong? Fuck. He had been having weird dreams lately—him fucking Minseok senseless on his office. It was just a dream. It was just a strange dr—

 

“You slept with him and you couldn’t even remember?!”

 

Lu Han screwed up, big time and he was so certain that Junmyeon would not even grant him a chance to meet Minseok again. Junmyeon could be overbearing as Minseok’s older brother, but Lu Han could not put the blame on him. He was just doing his best to get his younger brother out of harm’s way.

 

Everything started to fall back into place—Lu Han has started to recall, bit by bit, what he did and fuck—he was Minseok’s first and he just took him like that. He took and manipulated Minseok’s pliant body; tainted his delicate skin that felt smooth against his.

 

Junmyeon never told him about Minseok’s pregnancy; because that was something he promised not to tell.

 

 

It has been four years. Kyungsoo was now four years young and could already form comprehensible words and sentences. He was proud of his son who was once a growing life in his tummy. And Junmyeon, his older brother, had also been his source of strength. He had fortified Minseok during the time when he needed someone to hold on to the most.

 

 

Minseok's steps were light, but his shoulders felt heavy. The moment he entered the office, the stronger the ominous feeling was. His colleagues were silently working on their tables, furiously tapping the keys of their laptops— a rare sight to see. His desk stacked with myriad of files to be done that seemed endless made him antsy, fidgeting with the bag in his hand.

 

He sat down trying not to make a sound and inquired to his friend seating right next to him. Maybe the morning rush was getting him, but still, everybody having a stern look early in the morning seemed so foreign to Minseok. "This is weird. Why is everybody quiet?"

 

Baekhyun hushed him and rambled words in his ear that he could not seem to understand. "What?"

 

"The new department head is coming in a while and they all feel worried. I heard he's a pain in the ass."

 

"That sucks." Minseok shrugged and quickly started with his work. Working for years in an office made him realize that complaining would not do him any good. In the end, he has to put food on their table and give Kyungsoo the life that he deserved.

 

"He's here." Baekhyun whispered in his ear sounding like a nervous wreck. The new department head— a pain in the ass as his friend labelled him— came in a few minutes later. Little did Minseok know that his life would change the moment he laid his eyes upon the figure in front of him.

 

"I'm Lu Han and I’ll be replacing Hakyeon as your new department head. I'll be handling this department from now on." He sounded so confident— his name continued to ring in Minseok's ears.

 

Lu Han was scanning the place, probably trying to decipher the worried look the people had on their faces. There was one person who he felt a sense of familiarity with and the moment they made an eye contact, his heart skipped a beat momentarily.

 

Minseok. The man he once shared something so special with, the man he had been looking for—was right in front of him—alive and in one piece. He looked the same, albeit he knew, he had changed drastically the past few years. His gaze was not so soft anymore. His eyes seemed like someone sucked the living day light out of him. Still, he was beautiful.

 

"Minseok, you're here."

 

"Lu Han."

 

To say that they were shocked to see each other after several years was an understatement. Everybody sent them weird glances and Lu Han was left with no option but to drag Minseok inside his office located at the far left so they could talk with no one probing.

 

"Why didn’t you tell me about that night?" The first thing Lu Han did was to inquire because he wanted to feed his curiosities. He curled his fist into a ball feeling impatient as he waited for Minseok to respond. It seemed forever. "You should have. I’ve never wanted to hurt you.”

 

The shorter man gave Lu Han no time to react. How was Minseok supposed to answer that? All these years, he was hell-bent on forgetting. Before Lu Han could utter the words he has always wanted to say, Minseok was out of his sight and now, he was not even sure if the said man would want to talk to him ever again.

 

Minseok could be so stubborn after all.

 

Minseok told Junmyeon about Lu Han and it only took three words-- He is back-- to have his older brother thrashing out, storming towards the door and forcefully shoving his brother away. There was a loud thud and that got Junmyeon back on his senses, seeing his brother fell on his back. Seeing him unable to move, his breath was irregular, scared Junmyeon.

 

“I’m sorry… Minseok.” He began quietly and helped Minseok stand up. “I didn’t mean to. It’s just—being violent is like a reflex to me every time you mention his name.”

 

The younger rested his back against the comfort of their couch, tilting his head up as he looked at the vast space of nothingness that he succumbed himself in. He was thinking, deeply, swallowing hard as he closed his eyes muttering the words: “I won’t tell him, though. Kyungsoo. I wouldn’t tell Lu Han about him.”

 

“It’s not right—to ruin his family. He could be married to that Seohyun right now and have kids.”

 

It has been four long years. Junmyeon had seen how Minseok fell and trudged, treaded back to where he was now. He has witnessed how his brother had walk on the streets with his head hung low, ashamed, as people’s gazes bore holes on his being. Minseok has grown together with Kyungsoo. He could make decisions for himself and Junmyeon has decided to respect that.

 

 

Three days went by and Lu Han has not seen Minseok since the last time they had a talk. Lu Han’s head was clouded with thoughts—what if Minseok was trying to run away from him again, what if Lu Han blew his chance at making things right, what if— there were so many what ifs that Lu Han feared.

 

Lu Han went out of his little haven and decided he needed to ask Baekhyun—Minseok’s seatmate and apparently a close friend—to ask him if he knew where Minseok was, why was he skipping work without even informing Lu Han—the department head. He cleared out his throat and tried to calm himself, stabilizing his irregular breaths. He called out Baekhyun’s name as he got nearer to where the said man was.

 

The man who was focusing on his job stopped for a moment to respond to his boss’ call. He straightened his back and immediately stood up when he felt an ominous presence behind his back. “How may I help you?”

 

Lu Han did not beat around the bush and went straight to the point to ask if Baekhyun knew why Minseok has not been going to work. He noticed the man shooting him confused looks and Lu Han’s ears perked when the boy answered his question with another one: “Didn’t you know?” What exactly was he supposed to know, anyway?

 

“Minseok is working from home. Yifan knows about his arrangements so I assumed you knew.” Baekhyun smiled at Lu Han. “Don’t worry, Mr. Lu. He’s fine—though Kyungsoo isn’t.”

 

Kyungsoo?

 

Lu Han remembered Minseok from four years ago— the bitter hot coffee that warmed both of his hands, taking his time as he walked slowly towards the blond’s personal space and the smile that outshined the stars at night as he tried to cheer him up after a tiring meeting. His feline-like eyes etched in his mind like the mathematical formulas back in high school.

 

Those moans of pleasure as his hands travelled inside his secretary’s thighs, oh god, those tiny whimpers as he spread them wider, and fuck, the face he made when he teased his aching hole with the tip of his leaking member. He was drunk the night it happened, but he could still remember. He could still recall. They were all Minseok’s.

 

He was four years older than the brunette and had a lot on his plate— a nagging mom, an impatient dad, and a fiancée he had never asked for.

 

 

The only noise Minseok could hear was the evidence that his colleagues were finally taking their job seriously without throwing a fit and that was absolutely nice— no more cacophony of party music and boisterous laughter which were especially painful to hear during a busy day. Minseok could tolerate occasional moans and groans of frustrations, because those were reasonable given the new circumstances.

 

“My old man.” Minseok greeted Baekhyun with a light pat on his head as he placed his weight on the comfort of the chair. He decided to show up and not worry about anything—continue his work as if Lu Han had not replaced Hakyeon as their new department head.

 

Baekhyun scrunched his nose as a hint of disagreement. Minseok was wrong—he was not an old man. Older than Minseok, yes, but still not ancient enough to be identified as an old man. “That’s not how you greet a friend who covered some of your work, Minseok.”

 

“Anyone older than me is an old man.” Minseok teased and subtly placed sausages on Baekhyun’s space as a sign of apology and gratitude. “I know you like those.”

 

Baekhyun beamed as he eyed his favorite sausages in front of him and Minseok couldn’t be more relieved. His older friend was a gift from heaven. He could be loud, but in the grand scheme of things, he was cordial. “Next time, sausages won’t be enough to bribe me.”

 

“I know.” Minseok chuckled and commenced his work. He missed Baekhyun and the nice city view that could be seen from the glass walls, surprisingly eased his anxiety in more ways than one. The natural light that illuminated his skin was refreshing and it could make him forget about things he did not want to brood over.

 

Lu Han summoned Minseok to his office and the brunette trudged, his shoulders sagging at the thought of facing the man he wanted to ward himself off. He was shivering, the butterflies in his stomach rumbling his insides, inhaling a lungful of air as he set foot inside the blond’s office.

 

The blond motioned Minseok to sit down, his gaze never leaving Minseok. It still felt surreal; he was trembling, swallowing hard as he formed the sentences in his head—the words he wanted to say, the questions he has always wanted to ask. There were so many things to say, but so little time.

 

“I have so many things to tell you, Minseok, but first,” He paused for a while to hold Minseok’s hands firmly. They were soft and warm just like how he remembered. “I’m sorry. I’ve hurt you, caused you so many troubles. Tell me how to make things right.” His voice was gentle and his eyes were twinkling with hope.

 

“You want to make things right? You’re probably married by now, Lu Han.” Minseok snorted, not believing the words that came out from his mouth. “Can you leave Seohyun and take care of me and Kyungsoo? Be the father that you should have been? Give my baby the life that he deserves?” Minseok originally planned not to reveal anything to him, but his emotions got the best of him.

 

Silence took over for a fleeting moment before Lu Han shifted in his seat. It took Minseok by surprise when Lu Han started crying. “I’m not married, Minseok.” He cupped Minseok’s face, as if he was telling the brunette to focus to what he has to say. “I called off the engagement when you left, because you took a part of me with you. I can’t be me again without you. I love you.”

 

Minseok stared at Lu Han intently as he tried hard to control his sobs, but he could not. He was a crying mess. His sobs filled the place, as he grumbled words to himself. He still loved Lu Han, after all this time. But Lu Han loving him back did not mean he would accept him so willingly, arms open wide. Life did not—should not work that way.

 

He placed his hands on Lu Han’s cheek, examining him—his dried lips, bony cheeks and lifeless eyes that mirrored Minseok’s own. They looked so different, so many things happened that shaped the person they were now.

 

“I’m a dad, Minseok. I got you pregnant. I want to make up for the lost time, not because I’m guilty, but because I want a family with you. Want to wake up every morning and see you, Kyungsoo too. I want to be a dad to him, because he’s mine just as much as he’s yours.”

 

It was easy for Lu Han to figure Minseok’s feelings—that he was still sad over the things that happened in the past. And he knew Minseok still looked at him with fond and loving eyes, even though the tone of his voice said otherwise. It was easy to figure him out, not only because he was not a great liar, but because Minseok wore his heart on his sleeves.

 

But maybe Minseok has changed— maybe he would not allow Lu Han to get closer to Kyungsoo.

 

“Give me a week.”

 

 

Lu Han arrived late for work and Yifan, his long time friend, has already lamented his undeniably getting worse work ethics. Work was work, and well, friendship was friendship. His friend made it clear with him that whatever happened in work—whether he would get reprimanded or berated—should not affect them personally.

 

Yifan’s perfunctory knocks got him back on his feet. “Come in.” He said lightly with a forced smile. They haven’t really conversed properly in a while. It was hard—Yifan was in a higher position than him, has a lot on his plate. Lu Han was glad he ran away from home, because that way, he could make decisions for his own.

 

“Would you like to come out and smoke?” Yifan pulled out a box of cigarette from his pocket and flaunted it to Lu Han. The blond did not hesitate to say yes and headed out together with his taller friend.

 

“You look troubled lately, Lu.” Yifan spoke up with a hint of worry painted on his face. “Do you want to talk about it?” That was all what Lu Han needed. He has a lot of faith in Yifan and telling him about Minseok, Kyungsoo and everything he has fucked up wouldn’t be that bad.

 

“You’re taking this a lot easier than I thought.” Yifan commented after taking a puff of smoke, smacking the blond on his chest.

 

“I’m not under my dad’s wings anymore, Yifan.” The blond replied as if insinuating something. Not like you. The taller knew what his friend was trying to point out and hummed in agreement. “Everything’s a lot easier—simpler, when my decisions don’t involve my parents.”

 

“Makes sense.” Yifan took a drag of cigarette, feeling the smoke entering his lungs. He hadn’t done this—smoking—with Lu Han in a while and it felt nostalgic. It brought him back to high school when his situation was not as atrocious as it was now. “Though, I think, you should quit smoking.”

 

The blond turned his head to Yifan, wondering about his remark. “You’re already a dad, you oaf.” He heard himself laughing at his own words, but he was dead serious about his advice. He just used that perfect opportunity to call his friend that—an oaf. “You might wanna quit now and spend a long time with your son.”

 

The blond threw his cigarette butt on the ground and grudgingly stepped on it. “How do you even know Minseok would allow me?”

 

Yifan shrugged. He didn’t know Minseok well, but he knew enough to say that his employee was a good man who would not deprive his son of a father. “Minseok’s a good parent. He does what’s best for his son.” There was a pause, Yifan examining Lu Han’s reaction. “And right now, having two dads—two pillars of strength would be the best for Kyungsoo.”

 

The shorter of the two nodded his head in agreement. “Right.” He smiled and felt the reassuring weight on his shoulders. “Thanks for the advice, though. I’ll try hard to extend my lifespan.” They both laughed, the burden slowly lifting up from their shoulders. It was nice—this was nice.

 

Talking to Yifan was a breath of fresh air. And smoking—he should quit that.

 

 

“I told him about Kyungsoo.” Minseok casted his eyes down, feeling the thickness of the air suffocating him and unwilling to look at Junmyeon’s reaction. “Lu Han knows and he wants to be a dad to him.” There was a small pause before the brunette continued with his words. “He told me he loves me too.”

 

Junmyeon waited for the words to come out from Minseok’s mouth. His breath hitched as he parted his lips to speak. “I told him to give me a week to decide and I have thought about it. I will give him a chance, not because he said he loves me. I do not wish for him to think that I am easy, that he can get me just because he loves me back. This is for Kyungsoo, my child—his child.”

 

Minseok kissed Kyungsoo’s forehead and whispered, his breath ghosting over his son’s ear. His son was sleeping soundly beside him. “You’re going to meet your daddy Lu Han soon. You’ve always wanted that right?”

 

“Oh, Minseok.” His voice was soft, passing by like music in his ears, his gentle hands stroking his back with a light touch. “You’re a bleeding heart.”

 

 

Lu Han remembered waking up and being greeted by a text from Minseok, something he has not expected considering the fact that he did not recall giving the brunette his number. He tilted his head to think, maybe he was over thinking, and maybe Yifan gave his number to him.

 

He was nervous, drumming his fingers on the mahogany table. He was going to meet Minseok and Kyungsoo and the last thing he would want to do was disappoint them. There he was, sitting; legs crossed looking prim and proper. He has stopped smoking just as Yifan told him.

 

"Is this Kyungsoo?" Lu Han inquired as he stood up, politely motioning for Minseok to sit down. His lips formed into a smile when Kyungsoo hugged his legs, calling him— Daddy — with a high pitch tone and following a cute squeak.

 

Lu Han sat his child on his lap, speaking animatedly with his son he has seen for this first time. They talked about dinosaurs and other things that a kid like Kyungsoo liked. No words could explain how happy he was.

 

"Soo is sleepy, daddy." Kyungsoo yawned, nuzzling his head on Lu Han's chest. "Promise me you'll be here when I wake up."

 

Minseok, hearing those words from his baby, suddenly burst into tears. His sobs were controlled, not wanting his baby to hear them. Kyungsoo dozed off a few minutes later and Minseok has decided to have a proper talk with Lu Han.

 

"He knew about you, Lu Han. He knew that you're his dad. I have shown him pictures of you, because I want him to grow up knowing you. H-he just— I didn't tell him why you were not with us. I didn't want him to hate you."

 

Lu Han wiped Minseok's tears— thankful. "Thank you, Minseok." He held his face, caressing it gently with his free hand. "I love you."

 

There was no answer, but Lu Han understood why.

 

 

Lu Han and Minseok met at work the next day, the older man was so eager to know how Kyungsoo reacted when he woke up—when he learned that Lu Han had not been there by his side. After spending a day with his son, he had been thinking about it, how he liked the company of Kyungsoo and Minseok, how happy he felt to be together like a family.

 

Minseok cleared the lump in his throat and casted his eyes down. He felt small in front of Lu Han. “L-Lu Han,” There was a small pause as he stared at him in the eyes. Now that the blond had seen his face clearly—Minseok’s eyes looked puffy. Had he been crying? “H-He was crying. He searched every nook and cranny, hoping you were there. I felt so terrible, so sorry.”

 

The older man held Minseok’s hand, like it was the last strand of hope Lu Han had. “Then, you can move in with me. We can be a family. He doesn’t have to wake up and cry because I wasn’t there. Minseok, think about it.” He cupped the younger’s face—feeling how angular it had become, the soft edges were gone. “You still love me, right?”

 

He looked away, not knowing how to answer Lu Han. He did not want to deny, because after all what happened, his feelings were still there, growing even bigger and stronger. “I do—but that, what you want cannot happen, Lu Han. You knew how much you’ve hurt me. You don’t know how I’ve felt after giving in to you—you had a fiancée, I knew about her.”

 

It all made sense to Lu Han, why Minseok thought he was married, why the younger knew about Seohyun. “Was I just a bed warmer? Did you just want to get into my pants and lay me down like a fucking dessert because you had a fight with her?”

 

Minseok looked at him like he was the scum of the earth and Lu Han could not refute that, maybe he was a scum. “Minseok, look at me. She—I didn’t want her. I maybe drunk that time, when I took you, but believe me, I like you. You were so much more than a secretary.” He kissed his forehead, hugging him as he whispered into his ears. “And when you left, I’ve realized that I love you. I’m sorry that you had to leave and suffer before I’ve admitted that to myself.”

 

“Lu Han, you know I can’t just let you waltz in back to my life, but I can work it out so you can spend more time with Kyungsoo. It’s the best thing I can offer right now.”

 

 

Minseok allowed Lu Han to enter his—their lives. It had been weird the first few weeks, his colleagues lowering their eyes, but casting curious side glances at Minseok and his son, and their whispers that were too hard to ignore. Baekhyun had been understanding; always reminding Minseok that he was not doing anything wrong.

 

The smile plastered on Kyungsoo’s face made him forget the stress. The way Lu Han’s eyes sparkled at the sight of their son was endearing, sometimes making him forget how to breathe. They looked beautiful, so normal, like a family—sometimes Minseok imagined them living in one house, waking up every day and welcoming the mornings with kisses and hot coffee.

 

“Are you planning on giving Lu Han a chance?” Baekhyun asked, chuckling when Minseok nearly jumped from his seat.

 

Minseok blinked, hesitating to answer. Lu Han had proved himself already—he had been a good father to Kyungsoo, so attentive. He had been treating Minseok with respect, so caring, showering him with love whenever he could, but most of all, he had been patient.

 

“M-maybe, Baekhyun. Whenever I see Kyungsoo happy in his arms, it makes me want to give him a chance. He changed—he isn’t the Lu Han I had known before. It’s so surprising to see him in a different light. I want to give him a chance to make our son happy, to make myself happier. I think I’ve suffered enough and I deserve someone who loves me too.”

 

Lu Han stopped in his tracks, almost wanting to scream in joy, when he heard what the brunette had said. “Really, Minseok?”

 

The brunette turned around, seeing the blond frozen in his position. He nodded, shooting back with a smile when the taller man ran to him, squeezing him tight in an embrace, so warm.

 

 

“Be a good boy, little one. I have to leave because it’s past daddy’s bed time already.” He squatted to meet his son’s height and placed a kiss on his forehead, patting his hair into a mess, lips curving into smile. “I’ll be taking you out tomorrow with your daddy.”

 

“Why don’t you just sleep here, daddy? Live with us.” Kyungsoo asked, his eyes glimmering with hope.

 

Lu Han saw Minseok’s lopsided smile. He always knew how sorry the brunette was, because he could not give the normal family a child like Kyungsoo needed at his age, but he also knew that was going to change now that he was given a chance. “We’re not married yet, little one.”

 

Kyungsoo scrunched his face, recalling words he learned in kindergarten, only realizing he hasn’t come across the word married yet. “Why don’t you marry Daddy then?”

 

“Soon,” He placed a soft kiss on Minseok’s cheek earning a nod of approval and a wide grin from his cute son. “We’ll be a family—You, me and your daddy Minseok. Do you want that?”

 

Kyungsoo screamed a yes. Minseok carried Kyungsoo in his arms, waving good bye to Lu Han. Seeing how delighted Kyungsoo had become at the thought of them living together made him realize that he did the right thing when he gave Lu Han a chance.

 

Giving Lu Han a chance also meant Minseok gave his heart another shot in love and in life. And that—it felt so right.


End file.
